kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tusk
) Knight of Vilkiss Ange's Knight |season = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined |type = Soldier |ally = yes |affiliation = Arzenal, Aurora, DRAGON Cafe Ange(Cross Ange, currently) Space Explorers |homeworld = Earth (World of Mana) |firstepisode = Fallen Angel |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Mamoru Miyano Austin Tindle (English) }} is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to his main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Metroid Rider Vol. 2 Meeting the Space Explorers Black Bodhi arc Kamen Rider Genm arc Black Cross Armada and Kamen Rider Chronicle arcs Sylux arc Metroid Rider Vol. 3 Tusk returns in Vol.3 along with his wife Ange and the others to earth. He reunites with the Space Explorers and CR as Ange gives birth to their baby daughter, Fate. Taki Gaiden Tusk appears in Taki Gaiden where he is assaulted by the Angel Imagin, upon Embryo's orders. Embryo then kidnaps Ange (unbeknownst to him is Evolto in disguise). He and the Riders, Norma and DRAGONs unite to defeat him once again, with Tusk providing support using Zi-O's Time Mazine. Family *Ange - girlfriend, later wife **Fate - daughter *Momoka - friend and ally *Hilda - friend and ally *Istvan - father, deceased *Vanessa - mother, deceased Personality Tusk is clumsy and careless causing him to accidentally gets into encounters with Ange's private regions including falling on Ange's crotch, for which he often gets physically punished. As he is Ange's knight, he believes he shouldn't do anything amorous with anyone until, the fighting is over. He also supports the Space Explorers in their fight against the forces of evil. Physical appearance Powers And Abilities *'Weapons': Tusk is able to use a gun and sword to take down a group of . *'Piloting': Tusk is a competent pilot. And with the help of the Mighty Double Bros. gashat, he and Ange were able to help defeat Embryo's army of Ragna-mails/Bugsters. Weakness *'Gullibility': Despite being handy with weapons, Tusk unfortunately can be a bit naive and can fall victim to and 's practical jokes on him. Relationships *Ange: Tusk loves and cares for Ange. Referring to himself as "Ange's Knight." They get married by the end of Vol. 2. Weapons and Equipment *' ' - motorcycle temporarily loaned to him by . *'Vilkiss': Ange's Ragna-mail, shared with her when Vilkiss becomes Vilkiss XX R & XX L (via ). Tusk co-pilots the left half. *Katana *Handgun *' ': In the final battle against Embryo (in Zi-O Timeline), Sougo lends Tusk use of his Time Mazine to provide assistance to Ange and the Heroes. Gallery Tusk.jpg|Tusk. Angeandfriends.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Tusk is portrayed by voice actor |宮野 真守|Miyano Mamoru}} who is best known for voicing in as well as Ultraman Zero in the Ultra series. He is voiced by Austin Tindle in the English dub of Cross Ange and Taki Gaiden. Tindle also currently voices in the English dub of Taki Gaiden. Notes *Tusk is considered as the Cross Ange equivalent to as both tend to be clumsy and unlucky at times. Tusk tends to have the mistfortune of being a victim in Mitsuzane and Go's pranks in Metroid Rider Vol. 2, as well as getting beaten up by the for his accidental perverted tendencies. **Tusk also serves as a foil/counterpart to Mitsuzane: While Tusk might at times can be a bit naive and clumsy, Micchy is cynical, rude, and snarky. Tusk has a good relationship with Ange, but anything perverted (accidentally) can cause him a lot of trouble. Mitsuzane also has a good relationship with Samus, but is brooding and insecure underneath, to which anyone around him are much more concerned of his well-being (including Go). External links *Tusk on the Cross Ange wiki for character overview. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters